The Best Gift
by Hikarichan096
Summary: Todos los años Miyuki Kazuya tiene una batalla interna entre cual sería el mejor regalo para darle a Sawamura Eijun, sin embargo, quien se lleva el mejor regalo es Miyuki, ¿puedes adivinar cuál es?


Hola hola~ haciendo acto de presencia antes de que acabe el año xD este fic es parte de una serie en colaboración junto con un amiga que empezamos en la semana del cumpleaños de Miyuki Kazuya y subimos a la plataforma de AO3. El Día 4 me toco escribirlo así que espero que les guste... ya que no se si cumplí con el tema o no... ~~nos leemos abajo~~

Estos personajes pertenecen al anime DIAMOND NO ACE!

Miyuki Week

Day 4 Party/Comfort

El día estaba bastante soleado, los rayos del sol escabulléndose por la cortina y molestando a cierto peli marrón que gruñe por la repentina calidez en su cara, dando vueltas en la cama para evitar los rayos de sol Miyuki Kazuya se da cuenta que no está aquel cuerpo cálido que, aunque no lo suela admitir siempre, adora abrazar en las noches.

—¿Eijun? —pregunta soñoliento mientras mueve su brazo palpando la calma en busca del otro peli marrón, por un momento se extraña que no este, decide luego de luchar por reconciliar el sueño, abrir sus ojos, mira la hora y no se sorprende que el pitcher no esté en el lado de su cama— Viejos hábitos nunca mueren…

A duras penas se levanta de la cama mientras bosteza, acto seguido toma de la mesita de noches sus lentes, aun en bóxer coge la primera camiseta que encuentra para cubrir su torso desnudo.

Kazuya se dirige a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, en cualquier momento el zurdo entraría y gritaría por comida, al mero pensamiento Kazuya no puede evitar reírse, toma su delantal que lleva un tierno bordado de un mapache, había sido unos de los regalos que Eijun le daba fuera de ocasiones especiales, simplemente veía algo que le recordaba al cátcher y sin pensarlos dos veces lo compraba, venía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro exclamando que había encontrando algo que le recordaba a él.

Miyuki sonríe nuevamente, desde que conoció al zurdo su vida no dejaba de llenarse con sorpresas, él simplemente no sabía cómo responder a cada una de esas ocasiones, consciente de su personalidad nada agradable no esperaba que llegaría un día donde encontraría a una persona que no le importará su actitud arrogante y descarada, alguien que estuviera siempre ahí para él, envolviendolo de un profundo amor incondicional.

Le tomó tiempo aceptarlo, quizás se había rendido ante la insistencia de Eijun, no había muro para este imposibles de atravesar, todas las barreras y distancia que Kazuya establecía frente a los demás Eijun simplemente las destruía sin permiso, su actitud siempre firme y de nunca rendirse ante nada ni nadie le era difícil de llevar.

Moviendo la cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos comienza a preparar el desayuno, y no bien va a medio camino cuando escucha el sonido del picaporte de la puerta.

—¡AHHH ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!

Kazuya hace todo lo posible por no reírse a carcajadas por lo fácil de leer al zurdo.

—Deja de gritar en plena mañana Bakamura, ¿acaso quieres despertar a los vecinos?

—¿Ha? No grité tan alto como para ocasionar eso, deja de desacreditarme Tanuki descarado —Kazuya escucha que la voz cada vez está más cerca y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Eijun rodea la cintura del cátcher y apoya su barbilla en el hombro de este—. Huele delicioso como siempre —justo al terminar de hablar besa tiernamente la nuca descubierta del cátcher. El cuatro ojos no pudo evitar sentir una corriente bajar por su espalda.

—Eijun… deja de entrar a mi templo sagrado sin permiso y dos… apestas a sudor — Es cierto que a Kazuya no le gustaba que entraran a su cocina sin avisar o le interrumpieran mientras cocina pero lo ultimo no le salió tan convincente pues en su tono de voz se notaba que solo estaba tentando a Eijun.

—¿Enserio? Me parece extraño pues anoche no te quejabas de eso… —Comenta Eijun de manera pícara. Dos pueden jugar este juego.

—Por supuesto que no, ya que era una reacción causada por mis excelentes habilidades —sonríe el cátcher de manera descarada. La cara del pitcher se tornó completamente de rojo perdiendo ante el leve juego del peli marrón.

Kazuya sabe que Eijun no se echa para atrás en ningún reto o juego contra él, pero una cosa es entrar y otra resistir, le encantaba jugar con el zurdo de esa manera, a pesar de todas las cosas que han hecho aun así el pitcher no podía evitar avergonzarse, y la manera tierna en la que el peli marrón se sonrojaba valía cada momento. Miyuki podría hacer eso todo el día

—Veo que alguien quiere quedarse solo en nuestro aniversario… —dice Eijun cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero de manera inconsciente. ¿Acaso sigue siendo un niño? Ya estamos grandes para puchero, pensaba Kazuya pero en realidad le encanta eso del zurdo, hace que quiera jugar con él aún más.

—mmm… si eso quieres… supongo que a fin de cuentas no te interesa ver el partido entre Chris-senpai y Sanada-san después de todo… y eso que le pedí especialmente a Nabe que lo grabara… —espeta Kazuya fingiendo estar decepcionado.

Eijun sin saber que decir y solo moviendo la boca queriendo que las palabras salieran pero estas simplemente se rehusaban, no encontraba cómo responderle a Kazuya, el juego ya lo había perdido desde el momento en que lo inicio…

—Eres un … ¡Tanuki arrogante! —Eijun se lanza hacia Kazuya abrazándolo fuertemente y frotándose contra el cuerpo del cátcher, usando como pretexto el sudor que aun corría por todo su cuerpo. Kazuya intenta alejarlo, salir del agarre del zurdo pero no aplicaba la fuerza necesaria, la carcajada no le dejaban. Ambos no dejaban de reírse.

—Ya enserio basta, ve a tomar un baño, ya casi término con el desayuno —dice Kazuya luego de que Eijun lo soltara.

—¡Lo que diga el capitán! —responde Eijun haciendo un saludo militar, sale de la cocina y Kazuya nota que en vez de dirigirse al baño este camina hacía la entrada nuevamente. Siguiendo los movimientos de Eijun observa que este había salido a correr con un neumático.

—No puedo creer que sigas utilizando eso… —comenta Kazuya apoyándose del desayunador.

—¿Ha? ¿y por qué no lo haría? —pregunta Eijun a punto de comenzar a ladrar. Kazuya solo se ríe burlonamente dejando a Eijun gruñendo comentarios que Kazuya decidía ignorar.

El cátcher aún recuerda como Eijun consiguió el neumático, era un regalo de sus ex compañeros de equipo, el zurdo quería llevarse la goma que siempre usaba para correr, su fiel compañera como le gustaba llamarle el pitcher, sin embargo el entrenador no le dejo, así que en broma los chicos decidieron darle una como regalo de cumpleaños, en realidad no era el verdadero solo una broma para el peli marrón, aunque este no se lo tomo así.

Eijun había sonreído enormemente agradecido, prometiendo que lo usaría que cada vez que pudiera, y no mintió en eso, incluso hasta solía llevársela a los entrenamientos de la liga hasta que los viejos se apiadaron de él y le consiguieron una exclusivamente para entrenar en el campo, dejando la que tenía para uso en la casa.

El pitcher guardó a su fiel compañera y se apresuró en tomar un baño para desayunar lo más pronto posible. Kazuya había terminando con el desayuno y al momento de Eijun aparecerse nuevamente en la cocina se dirigieron al sofá para ver el partido de Chris-senpai contra Sanada-san. Ambos alardeaban de las increíbles jugadas de Chris-senpai y Eijun comentaba una que otra cosa sobre los lanzamientos de Sanada, ambos eran increíbles, Chris se había hecho aún más impresionante y no había nada más que emocionara a Kazuya que eso. Sanada-san había aprendido nuevos lanzamientos, y la mirada llena de emoción de Eijun hacían sonreír a Kazuya, el cátcher adoraba esa mirada del zurdo, sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía y se llenaba de adrenalina cada vez que estaban en un juego.

El partido estuvo reñido, ambos equipo daban todo de sí en cada jugada, pero el equipo de Chris-senpai salió victorioso. Luego de ambos comentar las jugadas que se hicieron llevaron los platos sucios a la cocina.

—Este año no tuvimos tiempo de planear nuestra fiesta especial —comenta Eijun un poco deprimido.

—No hace falta planear cada vez, hemos estado ocupado este año, apenas conseguimos librar este día, podemos hacer una mini fiesta aquí en casa, preparar ciertos platillos, ver una película, cualquier cosas que desees hacer — Kazuya comienza a lavar los platos y Eijun toma un paño para secarlos y ponerlos en su lugar.

—Entonces… podemos ir al supermercado y comprar algunos ingredientes y… y pasar por una película, ¡OH! ¿También podemos detenernos en la librería? Hoy sale el último volumen de cierto manga shoujo y… y… —Eijun comienza hablar sin parar pensando en todo lo que podrían hacer hoy, sería su propia mini fiesta, una acogedora y normal fiesta, a su manera.

Kazuya asentía a todo lo que decía, la mayoría de los planes se le ocurrían a Eijun, intentaba planear algunos pero ninguno resultaba tan especial como los que el zurdo preparaba para él, eran simplemente perfectos, tenía que admitir eso, él simplemente no podía seguir el ritmo de Bakamura, no era que no lo intentaba, el pitcher siempre le decía lo agradecido que estaba en cada ocasión, y en serio era verdad, su enorme sonrisa o sus sonrojos por cada detalles que Kazuya logrará hacer, por el mínimo que fuera eran sincero.

Al terminar con los platos Miyuki tomo una ducha rápida y se prepararon para comprar los alimentos para la noche, podrían comprar un paquete de cerveza quizás y uno que otros bocadillos, nada muy dulce, al llegar al supermercado Kazuya le comenta al peli marrón que podía pasar por la librería, el podía ir haciendo la compra mientras tanto, el zurdo promete no tarda mucho y sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede, el catcher toma un desvío antes de realizar la compra. Antes de Kazuya terminar el pitcher regresa y pone la mitad de la compra, también carga con la mitad de ella.

Kazuya nota lo emocionado que está Eijun, al parecer si quería conseguir ese volumen lo más pronto posible, verifica la hora en su reloj dándose cuenta que ya es momento de almorzar, podrían detenerse a comer y mientras el zurdo leyera su manga y él podría revisar los datos del próximo equipo con el que se van a enfrentar. Con eso en mente le propone a la estrella detenerse en cierto restaurante.

Apenas terminaron de comer Eijun tomó el volumen del manga con cierto brillo en sus ojos, Kazuya solo podía reírse dentro de sí, habrían cosas que jamás cambiarían, el tiempo pasó sin ninguno darse cuenta, el zurdo terminó su lectura con lágrimas en sus ojos explicando lo asombrosa de la historia, y que esperaba con ansias el live action que pronto saldría. Ambos retomaron las bolsas de la compra y de camino se detuvieron en su última parada, el objetivo era conseguir una película.

Kazuya no tenía alguna preferencia en realidad, quien no podía decidirse era Eijun y con la poca ayuda que recibía del cátcher la tarea era más difícil, al final de las 5 que Eijun no podía decidirse Kazuya tomó una al azar.

Al llegar a la casa Eijun insiste en ayudar en la cocina, Kazuya se opone completamente, nadie podía profanar su templo, el zurdo promete no hacer un desastre, que ya había practicado, eso toma por sorpresa a Kazuya, al final de cuenta los gritos e insistencias de la estrella ganaron.

Eijun tomando su delantal con bordado de perro, regalo de Kazuya en par por lo del delantal de Mapache, comienza con lo básico del mini festín que tenían pensado preparar, ciertamente los desastre de Eijun fueron mínimos, Kazuya luego le recompensará por eso, y terminaron más rápido de lo que pensaron, prepararon la mesa con la comida, bocadillos y cerveza, acto seguido se pusieron los más confortable posible.

Ambos llevaban en la parte inferior una pantalón a juego, Miyuki llevaba una camiseta de la banda "The Back Horn" y Eijun el sweater del equipo con el nombre de Miyuki en el. A mitad de la película se había terminado la comida y parte de los bocadillos. El zurdo se había movido de lugar para estar más cerca de Kazuya, el cátcher nota la mirada indecisa del pitcher y solo sonríe maliciosamente, sabiendo que pensaba el zurdo en estos momentos pero no se atrevía a decirlo. Kazuya se mueve de lugar colocándose detrás del pitcher y rodeando la cintura de este con sus brazos. Eijun se sonroja pero se recuesta del pecho de Kazuya y sonríe contento de la cercanía, nuevamente se disponen a disfrutar de la película.

Una de las cosas que Kazuya disfrutaba y odiaba del pitcher era la falta de tacto de Eijun sobre el espacio personal, era así de descuidado con todos, pero frente a él en algunas ocasiones se detenía, cuando realmente quería hacerlo no sabía cómo pedirlo. Kazuya disfrutaba haciendo que Eijun rogara por ello pero en otra tenía compasión del pitcher, pues no era como si él no lo quisiese tampoco.

Otra cosa que Kazuya no pensó que llegaría hacer, disfrutar del contacto de otra persona, le encantaba abrazar, sentir al pitcher en cualquier comento, podría ser adicto a eso, jamás en su vida pensó que sería así, no sabría qué haría sin Eijun en su vida.

La película terminó y Eijun no dejaba de comentar ciertas escenas mientras bebían el resto de la cerveza, hubieron una que otra burlas de parte del cátcher solo para seguir haciendo sonrojar al pitcher. Kazuya disfrutaba de esos momentos a solas con él, ambos disfrutando del espacio que habían creado, una mini celebración a su estilo, solo para ellos, en su propio mundo.

Ya era tarde y tenían que descansar, pero antes Kazuya nota que Eijun comienza a rebuscar algo entras las bolsas de la compra, en ese momento observa una pequeña cajita que tenía el zurdo en sus manos, no pude evitar reírse pues ambos pensaron lo mismo, la razón por la que le había dicho a Eijun que se separarán al momento de llegar al supermercado era para buscar un regalo para él, debió esperarse que el pitcher pensarían lo mismo ahora… ¿seguirán con la tradición de siempre?

—¿Listo para continuar con nuestra tradición? — pregunta Eijun con una sonrisa retadora.

—Enserio deberías de dejar esto —Kazuya no podía creer que hasta la fecha continuaran con esto, en realidad, no le molestaba, le gustaba que fuera algo especial entre los dos, el punto era que los demás siempre se daban cuenta…

—A la cuenta de 3 abrimos las cajas al mismo tiempo, ¿listo?, 1…2…¡3! —comenta Eijun. Ambos tenían un dije que agregar a su cadenas junto a sus anillos, no podían usarlo en las manos pues molestaría en las jugadas, así que decidieron llevarlos en cadenas que podían guardar bajos la sudaderas, el dije que había comprado Eijun era un perro, mientras que Kazuya de un Mapache, la mayoría de los objetos en la casa iba en esa onda. Los delantales, peluches de felpa, camisetas, cada año se regalaban algo similar, comenzó como una broma, solo para molestar uno al otro pero lentamente empezó a ser algo especial para ellos. Agregando los dijes a las cadenas se fueron a su respectiva habitación.

Ya en la cama Kazuya se recuesta detrás de Eijun abrazándolo de espalda, enrollando sus pies con los de pitcher, y besando tiernamente el cuello de este, Eijun se ríe y se acomoda aún más cerca del cátcher terminando por caer rendido por el sueño en los brazos de Kazuya. Para el cátcher esto eran uno de los momentos que más apreciaba con el zurdo, tenerlo en sus brazos era lo más reconfortante, pensó que nunca encontraría a alguien a quien valorar tanto en su vida, muchas cosas habían pasado después de lo de su madre, la relación son su padre se tornó complicada, su personalidad difícil de lidiar alejaban a muchos, juro que solo el béisbol era lo único que tenía sentido en su vida pero desde que Eijun entró en ella ya no sabía qué hacer sin el pitcher, esta no tendría sentido sin él, cada día que pasaba con el zurdo era el mejor regalo que pudiese desear.

.

.

.

.

Oookkkk...  
¿Qué les pareció? debo decir que tenía mis dudas de si les resultaría aburrido T-T, también de si habré cumplido con los prompts... si tuve algún error de ortografía, detalles que no se entendían o demás ¡Déjenmelo saber! no soy la mejor escribiendo así que de seguro que se me habrán escapado unas que otras cosillas.

En fin... gracias por pasarse por aquí... que pasen un excelente día~ :3

**Si les interesa leer las demás historias de esta colaboración pueden pasar por AO3 y buscar la serie "Miyuki Week Snippets 2019" by Hikarichan096 y Syren888**


End file.
